The Place Beyond the Western Border
by Nothing Really Specific
Summary: "Have you ever looked up at the stars and dreamed of what's beyond?" Panchito asked. "Yes in fact, I have." Donald answered. "Good," replied the rooster, "because that's where we're going." A group of ten explorers head out Westward six months before Lewis and Clark and discover the place beyond the Western Border. A piece that I've always wanted to write. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. This Is Nature

**The Place Beyond the Western Border**

* * *

**This is a story that first dropped in my in 2008 , was forgotten but was recently remembered. A long forgotten passion project that I would love to have the honor of making into a feature film. I hope that one day I will be able to do so. **

**Inspired by many hopes and many dreams.**

* * *

**I wrote this while listening to the theme song to "Cider House Rules"**

* * *

**Prologue: This Is Nature**

When Meriwether Lewis and George Clark set out for St. Louis to begin their expedition in May 1804, another expedition had already begun six months prior. This expedition was of ten people, from a small town in the middle of nowhere, who was told all their lives that they couldn't make it anywhere, that they would stay in the small Main Street town on Manassas, Virginia, that they would all die on the way to wherever it was they were going. These ten, proved them wrong, they died, the people got that part right, but in death they achieved their dream, and thereby accomplished what they set out to do.

This is the story of ten: Panchito Pistoles, Jose Carioca, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Cyril, Dewey, Huey and Louie. The first to take on the challenge of reaching the Western Border, but instead, they reached the place beyond it...

It began in 1803...

* * *

**Days Until Lewis and Clark Depart St. Louis:** 365

Manassas, Virginia. One of those towns that you hear about in love stories. Main Street town nestled in the heart of the state, who's main income was farming and horse breeding, who's mayor was a man who was a product of the previous generation, who's blacksmith was optimistic, who's tailor was fatherly, who's undertaker was the least morbid person in the world, and who's florist was beautiful. The man who farmed provided for the town, which consisted of twenty-seven people.

The most prominent person in the area was a woman by the name of Isabelle, or Daisy as she like to be called. The daughter of the governor, she visited the town regularly and considered the people of Manassas to be her extended family. They treated her as if she was their own that's for sure.

On this particular day, a Sunday, Miss Daisy walked down Main Street. She wore a white dress with a matching parcel.

Main Street, with shops on one side and houses on the other all made of wood from the forest, was a true example of frontiersmen craftsmanship.

The street itself was made of dirt, but it wasn't the light brown that you see up North, but the dark, rich, black kind that was moist and comfortable enough to walk around barefoot in. It was a beautiful place. The smell of fresh cut wood from the carpenter, the lavender from the florist, the ting and pang of the wielding tools from the blacksmith and his assistant. The children, who played hide and go seek and tag. The horse who whinnied in his stable and shook of pesky flies. The blue jays and sparrows whistled their tunes to each other while woodpeckers and robins began their work.

This was nature.

Daisy approached the blacksmith's shop. It was a simple awning with a forge, a grindstone, a workbench filled with work tools and a chair.

The blacksmith was Andreas, who preferred his middle name, Panchito, was a kindhearted rooster who was like the big brother to everyone. He was always there for anyone when you needed it, especially if you needed backup in a fight, for he was muscular and would have been the perfect bouncer at the tavern, but a boatman by the name of Pete already had that position so Panchito figured that blacksmithing was the next best thing.

At the moment, Panchito was busy working on a horseshoe. He pounded the hot iron into shape with a hammer. _Bang, bang, bang._

Working shirtless and face covered with dirt, soot and a bit of ash for some reason, Panchito looked up, stopped what he was doing, and saw Daisy.

"Why if it isn't Miss Daisy," he said warmly, "how is your father?"

"Not well I'm afraid," Daisy said, "he's dead."

"Oh," Panchito said, "I-I'm sorry, I," he blushed a bit, like he always did when he was around her. Like every man always did when they were around her. "is there anything I do for you?" Panchito asked.

"Yes, do you know where Monty is?" She asked.

Monty, otherwise known as Donald, was Panchito's assistant at times when he needed one as well as the town's tailor. Donald also owned the only horse in town, Cyril.

"He's in his shop." Panchito said.

"Thank you," Daisy replied and continued walking down the road.

"Hey," the rooster said, Daisy stopped and turned back, "you look lovely today." Panchito said.

Daisy smiled in thanks and walked towards the tailor's. Panchito continued his work.

Donald was at the moment, on the porch of his establishment talking to a customer about business, which at times, seemed to be the only thing that Donald ever talked about. The tailor shop looked much like a cabin. Two windows in front, a door in the middle, and a chimney to the right side.

"Now Ebenezer," Donald said who was wearing a blue waistcoat, "I told you this yesterday and the day before, I'm very busy. I have other orders to attend to."

"But Donald," Ebenezer, who was described as being a Scrooge and wore similar attire associated with him said, "you're my nephew, and this is my favorite shirt we're talking about here. I need it tonight for a date with Miss Francis. Now please, do it for your uncle."

"Like I said Uncle," Donald replied, "I'll get to it once I fix Pete's hat, Panchito's shirt, Sartorius' cummerbund, Louis' hat, and Oliveira's cufflinks."

"Is there anything you can do though?" Ebenezer asked. He was desperate and pathetic.

"No, now, if there's anything you no longer require of me I must get back to work, I'm very busy."

Ebenezer reluctantly walked over in a mood that was sour and unpleasant.

Donald sighed in annoyance as he walked back inside, he didn't even notice his name being called.

"Oh Marty," an angelic voice said.

Donald turned around and saw her. He smiled, walked back outside, and met her in the street. "Oh Miss Daisy," he said, "I'm so glad to see you again." They embraced.

"I'm glad to see you too," Daisy replied, "my father says that I can stay here for the summer so would it be alright if I stay with you?"

"It would my an honor and a privilege ma'am." Donald replied with a bow and kiss of her hand. She blushed, he smiled.

As Donald and Daisy caught up with each other about their lives, Oliveira, better known as José, was the town's dandy, and the town's undertaker, who thankfully didn't get much business walked down the street in his Sunday dress. He was a parrot of respect, sensibility and wit about himself and his surroundings. If necessary he would defend you in a court until you were cleared of charges, put you to work if you so needed it and was the most optimistic person in town, save for Panchito who was always that way.

Jose's Sunday dress included a pair of long breeches, a linen collar shirt, a brown waistcoat with two gold buttons on the front and two small pockets on the side, a pocket watch chain dangled from his left pocket and a cigar box was in the other. A monocle was on his left eye also but he didn't need it, he just enjoyed the fashion statement and a pair of spats to complete the picture of wealthy gentlemen with a cheery, chivalrous disposition on the world and of people.

The parrot walked past Donald and Daisy with a wave and a smile and headed towards the tavern which was run and kept by Dukas, better known by his nickname, Goofy.

The tavern was small, a place of beer, wine, and good spirits. No weapons or violence were allowed, Pete saw to that.

As Jose entered, he looked around and noticed that the chairs that were around the six tables that occupied the place and counter, which had six seats were empty. The tavern had been open since eight in the morning. It was now one in the afternoon.

"What will it be Jose?" Goofy asked as he cleaned a glass for him.

"The usual." The parrot asked.

Goofy nodded and prepared gin with a hint of scotch and beer both of which were equally proportionate to the gin. The parrot had one shot and one shot only before asking for water.

"Did you hear that Miss Daisy is back in town?" Jose asked.

"Yes sir I did." Goofy said, "She stopped by on the way in, ordered herself her usual, told me about her staying here and asked where everybody was."

"Yes," Jose said looking around, "it does seem a bit empty," he laughed, "just like my cemetery."

"But not your church." Goofy said with his signature laugh. Jose laughed too for he was also the preacher.

"Your sermon this morning was good by the way, I don't think anyone told you that." Goofy said.

"Thanks," Jose replied, "most of it was improvised."

"You're kidding!"

"I improvise everything!" Jose said. "But, it's all true. Just because it's improvised, doesn't mean it isn't true."

"Right," Goofy said, as he poured another usual for the parrot, "on the house."

Jose smiled, drank the shot and for two hours, they talked small talk.

This was nature.

* * *

**Wrote this while listening to this song: "Cider House Rules Theme"**


	2. The Bar in Town

**Chapter One: The Bar in the Town**

* * *

Andreas walked towards the stables. He carried, in his hand, the horseshoe.

Cyril who was in his stall, smiled as he saw the rooster.

"Aw," he said, "thank you gov, it means the world, the whole world that you made this for me."

Panchito (Andreas) smiled as he put the shoe on the horse. "I'm happy to lend a hand amigo." He said as he pinned on Cyril's hoof.

"Well now," Cyril said as Panchito did his work, "looks like Mayor McGuffus is out and about again."

Panchito turned for a moment and saw the mayor, "Oh, so he is. I wonder what he's doing with those flowers?"

"Well he _is _in love with the florist."

"Just because you're in love with a woman into flowers doesn't mean that flowers are the perfect gift. Who knows, she could be sick of the things." Panchito said as he finished the work. "Alright Cyril," the rooster said, "you're all set."

"Thanks gov." Cyril said again and watched Panchito walk away back to his blacksmith shop.

Mayor Milo McGuffus, who preferred the name of Mickey, was walking down Main Street in his usual dress of suit, tie, cane and hat when he stopped by the florist.

The florist shop was similar to the tailors, the only real difference between the two was the sign. 'Mary Minnie's Flowers' in big purple lettering was on the front window.

The florist, Miss Mary, who preferred to be called Minnie, was preparing a bouquet of tulips. Mickey, rather unknowingly, carried Minnie's least favorite flower in a nice bouquet that he made himself for the occasion of proposal. The bouquet was made of Hairy Cat Ear, otherwise known as The False Dandelion, an indigenous plant of the area.

Minnie, who was inside, placed the tulips in a vase and placed the vase in the window. She saw Mickey, flowers hidden from view, she smiled and quickly exited, meeting him on the porch.

"Hello my dear," Mickey said with a slight kiss on the cheek. "you look lovely today."

Minnie was wearing a blue dress. Nothing fancy cordial or plain frosty, just lovely.

"Hello Milo," Minnie said with a smile, she noticed that he had something behind him. "What do you have there?" She asked. Mickey smiled as he pulled out the bouquet of flowers that she hated and got down on one knee and produced a small little box (with an obvious ring) in his free hand.

Minnie didn't notice the ring, or the fact that Mickey was smiling and waiting for her response. She simply saw the flowers, cried her tears of despair and ran inside like a woman who was just rejected by her lover. In a way, it was the ultimate rejection.

"So," Mickey said to himself, "I take that to be a no?"

Andreas, who was walking by, done for the day, saw Mickey and walked over.

"So lover boy," he said jokingly, "how did it go?" He asked hopefully.

"Not good Andreas." Mickey said.

"Panchito," Andreas corrected.

"Oh yeah, that's right," Mickey replied, "sorry."

"Eh, No era un gran problema."

"What?" Mickey asked, confused at the foreign language that was just uttered.

Panchito smiled, "No big deal." He paused, and placing his naked arm, for his one and only shirt was being tailored by Donald still, and walked Mickey towards the bar. "Come on, I'll buy you a drink."

The bar was a bit busier now. Pete was in the corner, watching the place as Miss Daisy took a bar stool next to Mister Clopin.

Clopin, who was a thief ironically employed by the governor to be his daughter's guard (to avoid unwanted suitors and suitors in general). He was a Frenchman originally, but came overseas during the Revolution to escape persecution from Catholicism, a religion that he claims abandoned him. He fought in the war and stayed behind to live with the Iroquois for a while and adapted well to their culture but was caught. He raided the wrong house, at the wrong time, and was doing what he believed to be the wrong job. He was dressed ironically, similar to that of a French aristocrat. He played the part of con-artist and actor but his best performance was bodyguard, which he came to love. The longer he was Miss Daisy's guard, the more he accepted his role and the more he loved her. Yes, Clopin loved Miss Daisy.

Elsewhere in the bar, Scrooge was sitting alone at the table, Donald brought work with him again (Panchito's shirt), Mister Andrews McAfee, aka, Launchpad, was assisting him with the work.

Andrews McAfee was a man who, like Clopin came over during the Revolution but for an entirely different reason. Donald requested him to be here, as opposed to Cambridge, England, to start a new life and discover the world, which was something that always struck a chord with McAfee. He was wearing a brown waistcoat and Benjamin Franklin bifocals.

Hubert, Louis, and Deuteronomy were at a separate table eating ice cream. They were dressed the same. Orange suits for Sunday church.

Jose was playing a round of cards in the back of the bar with Julius Nottingham, who was the sheriff of the town before sailing over, and Robin, who was his adversary there.

"Alright boys," Jose said. "the game is poker, what are the bets?"

"Two pieces of gold." Robin said.

"Alright Mister Robin Hood," Julius said with a laugh, calling the fox by his name, "I'll match that."

He placed the bet. The game continued on like this, with Robin betting low and increasingly getting higher and Julius matching his bet and increasingly getting higher. Jose meanwhile, just played it safe and put in two white chips, which amounted to fifty dollars each time. At the end of the game, two hours later, Jose won and in good sport, split the pot between himself, Robin, and Julius, and physically handed them the appropriate amount of cash. This was a service that he always did. Jose was a custom made league of gentlemen all his own.

Andreas and Milo sat next to Clopin who looked at Andreas with a devilish eye and instantly gave him the cold shoulder.

"Something trouble you?" Andreas asked as he ordered a beer.

"Oui," Clopin said, "you and your stench, you and your grime and filth, you should be sleeping with the dogs and eating with the pigs you diseased bastard son!"

Andreas ignored this. He learned a long time ago not to deal with these sorts of people, it usually, nine times out of ten, ends ugly- fatally ugly.

"Now Clopin," Mickey (Miles) said, "that's no way to treat people. You should apologize."

Clopin sneered, "Ha! Yes mother."

"Monsieur!" Daisy cried, "Andreas is a good dear friend of mine, he treats me like a sister and he is my brother now apologize!"

Clopin nodded slowly with a sigh and said with a whisper as he leaned into Panchito's ear, "You're lucky that you have women to pick your battles."

Clopin stood up, for he was finished with his drink and meal and was going outside to smoke tobacco. "I'll be outside if you need me." He said to Daisy who nodded.

As Clopin walked away, Panchito smiled and watched him, "Just so you know hombre," the rooster said, "I don't let women pick my battles, I just pick my battles, my friends get involved not me. I am perfectly capable of what you're suggesting me to do, which is brawl I presume. If you want to we can do it outside but like I said, I have picked the battle already. You're just looking for one."

"What are you saying?" Clopin asked a bit confused.

"I'm saying that you're not worth my time or anyone else's and that you should just walk away before you or somebody else gets hurt."

"Was that a challenge?" Clopin asked, moving towards the bar again.

"Simply a statement amigo," Panchito said, drinking his beer.

"Well you're statements confused me." Clopin said.

"It's called English hombre, you should learn it, be bilingual, or, trilingual, I can teach you Español, you can teach me Francés, we'll both benefit. But going around insulting people and looking for fights will only leave you sad, alone, and miserable. So," Panchito took another drink, "what's it going to be?"

"I'll be outside." Clopin said, giving up and walking away.

Panchito smiled and received pats on the back and cheers. Clopin was a detestable but useful member of the community that everyone simply hated. All Pete did throughout this whole ordeal, when he should've been doing his job was sleep. Drunk sleep.

After their drinks, Donald came over to the bar, Panchito and Mickey were talking about the latest news.

"Apparently," Mickey said, "Jefferson is sending some explorers out West."

"West?" Panchito said in surprise, "what could possibly be out there?"

"Opportunity for one thing." Donald said. He held Panchito's shirt in hand. "Here's your shirt Panch." The duck said.

"Oh, gracias mi amigo." Panchito said and put on his shirt, he hugged himself. "Oh it's so much softer. Thank you again, how much do I owe you?"

"Nothing." Donald said. "Family is free of charge." The duck turned towards Mickey.

"I'll have your other hat done by tomorrow. I'm done with work today, I'm beat. If that's okay that is?"

"That's fine." Mickey said, "No hurry Donald."

"Well alright," he took the seat where Clopin was and sat next to Daisy.

"So," Donald said, "everything like how you remember it?"

Daisy nodded, "Yeah, it's just," she hesitated, "I don't know, it seems that someone's missing."

"You're right," Donald said as he ordered a glass of water, "someone is missing."

"Is it-" Daisy started to say.

"She died last week." Donald said.

"How did it happen?" Daisy asked.

"Smallpox," Andreas replied, "she spoke well of you and wished the best for you." He sniffled a bit. "I think I need to go, I'll see you around." He said and he left.


End file.
